Zelios Wildfire: Anise
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When the Rune Angels, minus Nano-Nano, get pulled into the world of Pokemon, they set off on separate quests to try and find a way back home. This story follows Anise and the ZK3 trio as they try to find the other Angels and open a way back home, set in the Sinnoh region.
1. A Strange World

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the plot is of my creation, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while Galaxy Angel II belongs to BROCCOLI. Please support the official release.

**Chapter One: A Strange World**

Everything all started one day on the Luxiole. It was nine thirty in the morning and all six female Rune Angels were up and just milling around. Lily was in her room checking on her sword, knowing that in case she were pulled randomly into a new dimension where swords weren't allowed she wouldn't have it on her. She had been practicing the ability to pull it out of thin air, but no luck at it so far. Kahlua was practicing her magic, expecting a random pull into a dimension where a certain black-haired boy lived. Rico was busy looking over a sleeping Kazuya Shiranami, trying to decide if she should pull some kind of prank. Nano-Nano, the catgirl of the group, didn't know where anyone would be randomly pulled, so she was in the infirmary just in case someone got hurt from a random pull into THEIR homeworld. Natsume seemed to be polishing up on her manners, perhaps thinking she would be pulled into a world inhabited by a certain red-clad plumber. Anise, meanwhile, was busy practicing her agility and movements. The wine-red-haired Angel was doing this, not depending upon her possible location from a random pull, but so she could have a safer landing just in case she wound up hurtling for ground at an angle.

Once the Angels, minus Nano, had made it to one room at the same time the random pull Kahlua and Natsume were expecting somehow triggered. All five of them were pulled into the portal generating the force, with all but Anise, thanks to her earlier training, crash-landing on the ground. Natsume had managed to turn hers into a rolling motion moments prior to impact, so she was the first crash-lander to recover. Rico had landed hard on her back, Lily had bounced off the orange-haired Angel and landed some ten feet away, and Kahlua was flat on her face.

"Lily, did you have to bounce off me?" Rico asked the older girl.

"Hey, i had no control of the angle i was sent hurtling to ground at." Lily retorted.

"Seriously, Lily, don't lose that temper of yours again. Last time you did that you damaged a good portion of our villa chasing me with your sword. At least you didn't bring it with you this time." Anise stepped in, trying to keep Lily under control.

"Thanks, Anise. By the way, how'd you recover from the landing so quickly?"

"My movement training helped me nail a safe landing. Natsume was able to turn her potential crash-landing into a safer rolling motion before she hit ground, so she was the first one to recover from the impact. I think Kahlua might have been knocked out by hers, though, she landed face-first."

Moments later a large dragon-like being flew by. This dragon was a green color, a good twenty feet long at least, and was moving at a good fast pace.

"What the heck WAS that dragon? At least it didn't see us, or otherwise we'd've been toast." Kahlua, having recovered, said.

"I know that dragon." Anise suddenly said.

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, pulling a running gag from Red vs. Blue.

"That dragon was Rayquaza. We just got pulled into the world of Pokemon. Maybe i can get all that training from the games a real-life test. I've always wanted to wind up in this dimension after my OZ counterpart stopped that Cipher group in a different dimension system's version of this world."

"You've heard of THAT particular counterpart?" Rico asked, shocked.

"Well, duh, Rico. The Amethyst Angel's an interdimensional legend."

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground to find a way back to our homeworld." Natsume suggested. They quickly entered five random pods (Anise looked up the landing coordinates of each pod, aiming for the Sinnoh region as one of her OZ counterpart's friends was from there) and they were off, flying different directions.


	2. Sinnoh Amethyst Beginning

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Anise Azeat belongs to Broccoli, though i own the OZ version's appearance and Amethyst Angel codename. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I own the Rochelle character. "The Final Countdown" belongs to the band Europe. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Sinnoh Amethyst Beginning**

**Anise's POV, First Person**

I took a look at the inside of the pod i had chosen. It had specifically ben set for Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh region, as i had specially searched the pods for this one, numbered 406. This pod looked just like the ones i used to utilize when escaping sudden ambushes before i acquired my Emblem Frame, so i knew how to work this thing. Of the others i was with, i believed only Rico was familiar to the appearance, though Kazuya was piloting it that time. Then i noticed Rico's pod launch, aimed straight for Kanto. Natsume launched next, at a slower speed and aimed a little west of Rico's. Kahlua then launched her pod, aimed somewhere completely the opposite direction (probably Unova) before Lily launched away herself, a ways south of Rico and Natsume, towards Hoenn. Once i was the only one left i decided to launch my own pod.

"Beginning launch sequence. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... LAUNCH!" With that, i was off for my destination. I was aimed a little north of Rico, as that was the location of Sinnoh compared to Kanto. Johto was to the west and Hoenn was to the south, but who knows WHERE Unova is compared to Kanto. At a slower speed than Natsume when she launched, i decided to turn on some music to keep me occupied. It took a little while to find a good one, when my eyes came across one called "The Final Countdown".

'_That's a good song. Maybe i should listen to that one._' Pressing the button, it took about a minute and a half of instrumental music before the vocals began. The list identified the song as a Star Hawx cover of Europe's signature song, and when the vocals started up, the girl singing had such a _beautiful_ voice unlike any i've ever heard in my sixteen and a half years. Anyway, once the song ended i heard a different girl speak into the radio.

"Pod 406, you are clear for landing." said the voice. Taking the controls, i easily maneuvered the pod into a landing motion, coming down safely on a pre-positioned landing pad. Once i opened the door to the pod i walked out into Twinleaf Town. There were four girls waiting for me. One was blonde with amethyst highlights and was removing a headset, which confirmed her as the source of the voice giving me clearance to land. Two of them looked about the same age, both with long dark-blue hair like Lily, but where one had her hair just past her shoulders and completely dark-blue, the other had hers reach past her waist and contained red and green highlights - the signature colors of two certain plumbers native to the dimension i believed the blonde was from. But the fourth girl was extremely beautiful, with pink highlights in her wine-red hair - exactly the same color as mine. Just as i had anticipated, i had found my OZ counterpart, the Amethyst Angel. I turned to the blonde.

"You had good timing on giving me clearance to land; i just got done listening to this girl with an absolutely _beautiful_ voice and - hey, 07GA, why are you blushing?" I had been talking to the blonde about the girl doing the lead vocals of the song i had been listening to, only to turn around and see my OZ counterpart blushing.

"That girl you were talking about, that was me. You must've been listening to that alternate voice i acquired for that specific task after i jumped five XZ Series transformations to the Nova Legend form when Alpha broke my Final Trigger. My jump currently is the second-largest individual jump in transformation the XZ Series ever had; the Dawn with the highlights holds the record with six in a jump from Super Saiyan 3 to the Ultimate form. I was a Super Saiyan 6 when i had my jump occur."

"So, what's this XZ Series?"

"Special Saiyan series used for measuring XQ power levels. The first 8 stages are dubbed Super Saiyan forms, then there's Ultimate, the Supernova X form, then the Nova Legend form (requiring a broken Final Trigger to access), and finally there's the newly discovered Rainbow Saiyan form. So far Dawn's the only Rainbow Saiyan, confirming the feamle setup of the form as having part of the hair appear to be literally made of color-changing fire."

"Who's Alpha?"

"One of that Team Vexus. It took us the longest to finally break her after everything she did. Most of it was rape (that's how Rochelle gained her XQ membership, rescuing Dawn from one of those schemes) but there were a few other plots, including a physical brawl that led to my five-stage jump and several murder attempts caused by a wrong conclusion jump when Alpha was still on Cipher, preceding all those rape attempts caused by one commanded for her to be the victim of. Dawn fortunately reacted fast enough thanks to a distress signal fired by the true culprit to the mistaken identity bit to make sure that i wasn't the only one of us to still have their virginity because Dawn's was taken by Alpha."

"Ouch. That doesn't seem good."

"It wasn't. I'm only twelve right now, but all those attempts by Alpha to have me raped resulted in me gaining an alternate form specifically for that type of thing. She's a bit intimate, just so you know, as she doesn't have all that much on. That lack of coverage is specifically so there is less time setting up for that sort of thing."

"I take it since we're in Twinleaf, then the first Pokemon for residents of this place are acquired in Sandgem."

"Got that right. Let's go." And with that, the team of five were off. I wonder how the others are.


End file.
